A method and an apparatus of the type mentioned are known. The apparatus has a forward stack holder and a rear stack holder, whereby the forward stack holder functions as a holding element during the stack formation while the rear stack holder separates the completed stack from the next stack. The rear stack forms together with the forward stack a transport unit. This known apparatus functions basically in a satisfactory manner.